


Sick Day

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Miles has been out of school for a few days. Jax gets worried and pays him a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finished watching Backstage this morning at 1 am and ended up shipping Jax/Miles super hard. This is my first fic in this fandom, so enjoy.

Jax was freaking out. Miles hadn’t been in school for the last two days and wasn’t answering his texts. Was his kidney acting up again? Was he in the hospital? Jax had no idea and that terrified him.

 

For the third day in a row, Mr. Park counted Miles absent. Jax’s heart started racing. For the rest of the day, he couldn’t think about anything other than Miles. The fact that he had a crush on him didn’t make things any easier. If Jax confessed his crush, what would happen to their friendship?

 

As soon as his last class ended, Jax raced to Miles’s house. He pounded on the door, head spinning. 

 

Miles’s mom answered the door. “Hi, Jax. How are you?”

 

“Hi Mrs. Lennox. Miles hasn’t been in school all week and he hasn’t been responding to my texts. Is he okay?”

 

“He just has a bad cold, honey. Do you wanna come in and talk to him?”

 

“Yeah, that’d be great.” He walked through the Lennox house to Miles’s bedroom. He knocked softly on his bedroom door.

 

“Come in.”

 

“Hey,” Jax said. “You haven’t been in school and I got really worried. I thought something was wrong with your kidney.”

 

“No man, I’m just sick. I’m glad you were so worried though.”

 

“You’re my best friend, Miles.” Not to mention I have a huge crush on you.

 

“You what?”

 

Jax felt his heart drop. “Did I say that out loud?”

 

“The thing about you having a crush on me? Yeah.”

 

Jax couldn’t believe his slip up. “I, um, listen-”

 

“I like you too, Jax.”  
“Really?”

 

Miles smiled. “Really.”

 

“That’s so cool.” Was he lucky or what? The cutest guy at Keaton liked him back. “So, are we boyfriends or something now?”

 

“I’d like that.” Jax edged closer to Miles on the bed. The tension was rising in the room.

 

“Miles?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I really, really wanna kiss you now. Is that okay?”

 

“Absolutely.” Jax leaned in to Miles and touched his lips against his. Miles’s lips were soft and sweet and amazing.

 

“Wow,” Jax said.

 

“Yeah,” Miles agreed, “wow.”

 

“That was my first kiss.”

 

“Mine too.”

 

Jax felt a smile creeping up on his face. “You wanna have our second one?”

 

Miles beamed. “You know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
